bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Senbonzakura (Zanpakutō spirit)
Appearance: Silver Hair I don't think his hair is silver. I think it's black and the white/silver parts are ribbons or decoration tying the hair up. At least that's what it seems like to me. ~Daniel :I don't think the silver parts are ribbon. If you look at it, you can see lines in them, indicating separate strands of hair, like you see in the other drawings of other characters' hair. However, I do concur that he does have black and silver hair. Kind of reminds me of Stacy London who has silver-streaked hair. I'll modify the description a bit to take this into consideration. As a friendly reminder, you should sign your posts by putting ~~~~ after them. Twocents 23:48, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Apperance: Byakuya = Senbonzakura http://www.anivide.com/index.html?cid=21&idx=89f341925b65f47216b9ff42e80e7268&part=3 if you pause at 22:49 you seee that senbonzakura has byakuya's hair style, and even those little hair thingies. Is just a coincidence, done on purpose giving byakuya sebonzakura's mask, or lead up to one big plot cluster problem? Either way I think that should be put into trivia, any thoughts? Killa0norris 23:36, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Could u be a little more specific about what u are saying? The 4th Hokage 23:40, November 18, 2009 (UTC) That video doesn't go to 22:49, so I don't know what you're talking about as far as that goes. As for the hair style, Senbonzakura wears his in a high ponytail with his bangs loose, while Byakuya wears his in the white headpiece, kenseikan, and keeps the rest of his hair down. They aren't similar. I think it's just some sort of fan wish that people want Byakuya and Senbonzakura to be more similar than they are. Twocents 18:14, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry, http://www.anivide.com/index.html?cid=21&idx=89f341925b65f47216b9ff42e80e7268&part=1 THAT video at 22:49. And it's sebonzakuras mask on but byakuya's hair style and such. Could this be related to the plot of the arc or what? Either way I think it should be included in the article. Killa0norris 03:10, November 22, 2009 (UTC) sigh why must we always have this discussion. Once again, right now it is speculation. Yes Senbonzakura looks like he might have Byakuya's face underneath that mask. Which makes this very interesting forum conversation topic. However, it is not a "fact", therefore it can't be put in the article. If as the story progresses, Senbonzakura takes off his mask and shows us Byakuya's face and/or it becomes clear exactly why Byakuya is doing what he is doing and that Senbonzakura and his appearance is significant to the story we will add it in. However, till that happens this is speculation. So take it to the forums and leave it there. Tinni 03:27, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Senbonzakura's face revealed! Hi everyone! I just wanted to post this in the wiki but I was uncertain if I would be allowed to. This is Senobzakura's face as revealed in a recent calendar release. \ I would appreciate it if anyone gives me any feedback on this matter. Thanks =) Numnumz 03:15, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind everyone I believe that it is a fake =( Numnumz 03:17, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :It is a fake. The original (& official) version shows Senbonzakura with the mask on. Some fan just added Byakuya's face on to it. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 11:38, February 18, 2010 (UTC) New Profile Image Since Yyp has been going around proposing newer and brighter Profile Images, I will do the same. Here are my candidate images (both from Episode 256 ) - Mr. N 01:14, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I'd go with B. A seems awkward to me somehow. Maggosh 01:26, March 20, 2010 (UTC) B is more suitable. Since the Toju episodes aren't set at night or in dark places anywhere near as much as the Zanpakuto rebellion episodes were, hopefully by the end of it we'll have pictures of all of them in the daylight, where it's possible to make out some actual detail. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 13:04, March 20, 2010 (UTC)